Data is commonly provided across computer networks using publish/subscribe messaging systems. Publish/subscribe systems enable subscribers to subscribe to a particular subject or topic of information via a message broker. The publishers of a given topic publish the relevant data to the message broker. The message broker then disseminates the data to the appropriate subscribers. Subscribers subscribe to a given topic by sending a subscribe request to the message broker identifying a given topic.
Commonly, subscribe commands are initiated via web pages where the subscriber only needs to select an option presented by the web page. In other words, the subscription choices are predetermined. Other systems are provided that enable semantic elements of input instructions to be extracted for use in publish/subscribe systems. One problem with such systems is that they require significant processing resources.